Jealous
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Jealous significava ciúmes, inveja. E era o que ele sentia por Misa. Betada por Janao q. Fic de presente para ela e ChibiAnne.


**JEALOUS**

Sim, este era seu nome.

Combinava perfeitamente com ele. Jealous. _Ciúmes_. E ciúmes lembram inveja. Algumas pessoas diriam que seu nome era irônico. Porém, elas não o conheciam realmente. Apesar da aparência simples e até um tanto meiga, ele também tinha sentimentos. Mas por causa de uma garota ele despertara o sentimento chamado ciúmes**. **Agora eis a pergunta: de quem ele tinha ciúmes? A resposta é simples: Amane Misa.

Ninguém do Mundo dos Shinigamis o entendia. Ou melhor, o compreendia. Por que se apaixonar por um humano? Isso era algo tão problemático!

Jealous tinha apenas um motivo: amor. Sim, ele estava _apaixonado_ e por uma simples e reles humana. E como todas as humanas, ela era mortal.

Em seu mundo, não havia nada de interessante para fazer, e matar não era um de seus costumes. Achava bem mais interessante assistir o mundo dos humanos.

Humanos. Eles eram interessantes. Podres. Engraçados. Hipócritas. Mas mesmo assim, era divertido ver suas intrigas. E era isso que Jealous fazia. Assistia o mundo humano como se fosse um programa de tevê, com infinitos canais. Isso até o dia que ele viu o programa _Misa-Misa Talk Show._

Diferente dos outros canais – que Jealous tratava de trocar de hora em hora – o de Amane Misa se tornou seu predileto. Deixara de ver os outros para ver sempre a mesma pessoa, com as mesmas intrigas, com os mesmos inimigos**. **Como se fossem episódios repetidos e, de vez em quando, havia algo novo.

Jealous se sentira afetado por ela. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela. Vira a data de sua morte. No momento, não ligou para o fato de ela ter apenas mais algumas semanas de vida. Ele ainda não tinha tanta _afeição_ por ela. Ainda não sentia _inveja_ dos humanos. Ainda não tinha _ciúmes_ de Misa.

E os dias foram passando. O encanto de Misa sobre o shinigami parecia tê-lo feito esquecer da futura morte da garota.

Os outros shinigamis conversavam _"Ei, o que ele está fazendo?"_ _"Ah, há dias ele esta observando os humanos." "Observando os humanos? Mas que perda de tempo!". _

O único shinigami que se interessara pelo assunto, se chamava _Remu_. Ela foi até ele e viu a menina que tanto o interessava.

"_O tempo de vida dela está acabando"_

E Jealous não respondeu.

Não queria ser lembrado disso. Não queria _saber_ disso.

Passara-se mais algum tempo. De vez em quando, Remu o acompanhava. Ela notara que a garota estava se tornando importante para ele. E começara a se perguntar o que o shinigami seria capaz de fazer por ela.

Jealous passara a dedicar sua atenção a ela. E foi por ela que ele sentiu _inveja_ dos humanos. _Ele queria ser um humano._

Também começara a sentir _ciúmes_ dela. _Odiava_ quando um garoto bonito se aproximava dela. Mas mesmo assim, nunca chegou ao ponto de _matar_ por ela. Ele ainda era doce e a queria ver feliz.

Então chegou o dia.

"_É hoje" _

Jealous não parecia muito bem. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco.

A garota estava em mais um de seus dias felizes. Ela era sempre muito feliz.

Então ele chegou. Aquele que deveria assassinar a garota.

E ela gritou.

Jealous não se conteve, puxou o caderno e escreveu o nome do assassino.

Foi um ato de _desespero_, misturado com um toque de _loucura_, mas, sobretudo, _amor_. Mas isso lhe custara um grande preço. Porque no mundo dos Shinigamis havia uma regra que dizia que não se podia matar alguém para prolongar a vida de outra pessoa.

E ele começou a se tornar pó. Estava morrendo, de uma forma lenta e indolor. Jealous tinha _inveja_ dos humanos. Gostaria de poder morrer de velhice ao lado daquela garota, ou ter sido esfaqueado no lugar dela. Para agora, nos seus momentos finais, ela simplesmente dizer que não precisava e que ele ficaria para sempre em sua memória.

Mas isso seria impossível. Metade do seu corpo já tinha desaparecido. Em seu último segundo, só pensou em como ele era invejoso, ciumento. Ah, sim, por ela ele tinha despertado estes sentimentos. Inveja. Ciúmes. Assim como o amor, o afeto, a preocupação, ele começara a sentir por causa _daquela_ garota. Por qualquer pessoa que cruzasse o caminho daquela garota ele sentiria inveja. Inveja de ter passado ao lado dela e ele não. De ter a chance de ter falado com ela e ele não. Ele era muito invejoso. Tinha ciúmes dela, quando via que Remu também estava a observá-la, ficava receoso. _Ela pode vê-la! _Ele também era muito ciumento.

E foi com pesar que este foi seu último pensamento.

"_Sim, a inveja mata." _

**N/a**

**Jealous e a Remu são meus shinigamis preferidos, e nunca li uma fic centred no Jealous, então... TCHARAM! 8D**

**Tá bem meia-boca, maaas fazer o que u.u **

**Presentinho para a Jana e para a Chibi *-* Porque elas gostam do Jealous (quem não gostar dele leva um tiro ò.o) e porque eu estou a fim de dar uma fic pra elas –leva pedrada-**

**Agradeço à Jana por betar a fic *-* TE AMO, AMRO!**

**Espero que tenham curtido n.n/**


End file.
